1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible chair, and more particularly to a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, which increases the softness of the seat fabric, so as to render the collapsible chair to be used as indoor furniture with a comfort feeling, especially in the winter season.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional collapsible chair comprises a foldable chair frame constructed by metal tubes and a seat fabric. The foldable chair frame comprises a plurality of construction tubes to construct a back frame and a seat frame for supporting the fabric seat. The seat frame comprises a front pair, a back pair, and two side pairs of the construction tubes, wherein each pair of the construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross so that the foldable chair frame can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
The fabric seat of the conventional collapsible chair is preferably made of durable fabric, such as twilled nylon or other mixing material such as polyurethane. It is well known that the conventional collapsible chair is uncomfortable. It is because the fabric seat is the only support for the entire weight of the user so that it must be durable and strong enough to tolerate and support the downward pulling force of the user""s weight to retain the shape of the foldable chair.
Because the conventional collapsible chair can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact fold-up structure for carriage, the user can carry the collapsible chair for all kinds of outdoor activity, such as using on campground or beach. However, the uncomfortable collapsible chair will be only limited to purposely use for the outdoor activities and is considered as outdoor furniture. Therefore, the rough feeling the fabric seat of the collapsible chair is merely suitable for temporary use and thus one wants to use it as indoor furniture. In other words, when the collapsible chair is not use, the user may merely fold-up the collapsible hair and store it in the trunk of a vehicle or somewhere indoor until the user has some outdoor activities occasionally. Moreover, the conventional collapsible chair is not so suitable for winter use because the nylon material of its fabric seat does not accumulate heat that the user has to tolerate the cold feel. Even though the body temperature of the user may warm up the upper contacting surface of the fabric seat, the bottom surface conducts the body heat to the cold environment thereunder immediately.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, which increases the softness of the fabric seat, so as to render the collapsible chair to be used as indoor furniture with a comfort feeling, especially in the winter season.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, which can also be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, wherein the fabric seat comprises a durable support layer for substantially supporting the downward pulling force of the user""s weight and a cushion layer for providing a softness of the fabric seat. Therefore, the collapsible chair of the present invention is specifically designed for using in both indoor and outdoor conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and support for collapsible chair, wherein the fabric seat has a plurality of partitions for holding the cushion layers in position, so as to retain the shape of the cushion layer of the fabric seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, which does not requires altering the original structural design of the conventional collapsible chair, so as to maintain the durability of the conventional collapsible chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, wherein the cushioned seat and back support is capable of detachably mounting on the durable support so as to fit different types of usage.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a cushioned seat and back support for collapsible chair, which comprises a foldable chair frame constructed to support a cushioned seat and back support thereon. The foldable chair frame comprises a pair of back frame legs, a pair of front frame legs pivotally connected in cross manner, two pair of side frame legs wherein each pair of which comprises a first side frame leg and a second side frame leg pivotally connected in cross manner, and two front upper frame joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two first side frame legs respectively.
The cushioned seat and back support, which has a back support portion and a seat support portion, comprises a support layer, a cover layer overlapped with the support layer, and a cushion layer sandwiched between the support layer and the cover layer, wherein the back support portion of the support layer is mounted to the back frame legs and the seat support portion of the support layer is supported by the front upper frame joints, so as to substantially mount the cushioned seat and back support on the foldable chair frame.